


Arilisa's guide to her family Tree

by Runa_Valerie



Series: Arilisa's guide to messing with the Potter Multi-verse. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Valerie/pseuds/Runa_Valerie
Summary: This is the Guide for my family tree for the series 'Arilisa's guide to messing with the Potter multi-verse'. showing the important/magical families from the Potter family and Voldemort's. It is highly recommended you read this before anything in the series so you aren't blindsided by a family history that I prefer not to restate every story.Enjoy.





	Arilisa's guide to her family Tree

The complete family history of Harry Potter from Arilisa’s-verse. Covering Harry, his lordships/ladyships. Who he is, and isn’t, related to and Arilisa LeFay Slytherin.  
  
Also known as the ‘fuck you’ single chapter to all those nasty Anon’s. :/  
And happy answers to those respectful people that asked/are confused :3 I'll try to keep this short.  
  
(LINEBREAK)  
  
                                      Morgan Le Fay||Merlin Emry’s Salazar Slytherin||Erina Slytherin  
                                     /                    \/                                           / \

50/50-Mordrid Le Fay             Arilisa Le Fay||Noel Slytherin(1st Born)   Nathanial Slytherin (2nd Born)

                       |                                          \/                                                   |

           Tom Riddle                            Harry Potter                                     Tom Riddle  
  
That took to much thinking to make. So like hell am i writing out the full family tree i made like that.  
  
Basically, Morgan in an effort to have Geneavair drop dead of a heart attack had a child with Merlin (unwilling.) which produced Arilisa. Who was then raised by Morgan.  
  
Arilisa is, as a result, the mixed child of Celestial, Fay and Human.  
In this universe, Angels and Demon’s (Celestials) are the same at base. Just two different jobs really.  
  
Arilisa went to Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff and she and Noel married. Quickly producing a Son.  
  
When Salazar went out to fetch a magical child for Hogwarts, fearing for her safety in a Muggle Village. He was caught and killed for aiding a witch.  
When news of this reached Hogwarts reactions were varied. But Noel did not react well and went on a rampage. This is where the ‘Slytherins hate muggles’ come from. As Noel managed to get through a fair few villages before Arilisa caught up to him.  
  
In the middle of cast a spell to temporarily seal Noel’s magic so she could take him home, the villagers found them and caused the spell to go wrong. The result was Noel having his magic ripped from him and transferred to Arilisa. The result killed Noel and knocked out Arilisa.  
  
Arilisa was burned at the stake for being a witch.  
  
Upon death, due to her creature blood, Arilisa was given a choice- become an Angel, Demon, Fay or move onto the afterlife.  
Arilisa chooses to become a demon in hopes that she might return back home and raise her child.  
  
This did not happen. But Demon’s _are_ given unique freedom as the monitors of the realms and their ability to make deals with mortals. In that, if one of their blood calls for them they may aid them freely and protect them.  
  
Back in the living world, Arilisa’s child is raised in Hogwart’s and Eventually Marry’s into the third Peverriel Line. Producing Harry Potter in the end  
  
There is also another demon in the Black family line, a descendant of Arilisa, Ayla Black. Just fyi.  
  
(LINEBREAK)  
  
On the other hand, Nathanial Slytherin takes his family and goes into hiding. Becoming reclusive and inbred. Marrying with the second Peverriel Line and eventually becoming the ‘Gaunt’ family. As well as Producing the child that would run away and found Illvermorny.  
  
This is the Line that creates Tom Riddle.  
  
In some cases. Morgan Le Fay will have a second child- Mordred. He will have a family that at some point Marry’s with the Second Slytherin Line/the Gaunt Family.  
  
(LINEBREAK)  
  
A short (magical) family names list for Harry and Tom respectively.  
  
Harry- Potter, Black, Lovegood, Prince, Peverell, Rowle, Fawley, Gryffindor, Nott, Burke, Abbot, Emrys, Le-Fay.  
Tom- Gaunt, Slytherin, Peverell. Le-Fay (Sometimes) Pendragon (If I'm feeling ambitious.)  
  
Harry had more families because they didn’t inbreed for 10 bloody generations. The Gaunt’s, on the other hand, started that trend rather early.  
  
If I can, I’ll throw the family tree I drew up into here. But since I probably can’t this’ll have to do.  
  
If you do, for some reason, want the family tree I made feel free to email me- runanoir@gmail.com . or ... nah actually that’s about the only place I check daily.  Email me and I’ll send it over. Otherwise the above will have to do.  
  
(LINEBREAK)  
  
:) this has been my guide to the Arilisa’verse family tree!  
  
Now. if you comment/review any questions I will gladly answer them in another chapter 2 months after posting this. Hopefully, any questions you ask will be the same questions people have in the future.  
  
:)


End file.
